


A Circle on my Skin

by Blue_Demon



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Demon/pseuds/Blue_Demon
Summary: If a soulmate writes on their arm, the other can see it. Jack writes to his soulmate, but he doesn't know who they are.





	1. Chapter 1

_Don’t forget about your Social studies test ~ Jack_  
Jack wrote on his arm in pen his soulmate was always forgetting things so he always wrote him little reminders.  
_Thanks Kitten_  
Jack smiled down at his forearm looking at the neat handwriting, he always replies. Jacks teacher walks in and greets every one.  
“Alright everyone take out last night’s homework, we will be going over it today.” There was a shuffling around the room as most kids got out the packet of papers. Math class was always so boring.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The bell rings and Jack bolts out of the classroom, Jack doesn’t want to be late to lunch with Mark.  
Mark was Jacks best friend, he was 17 just like him. Jack walks into the lunchroom just grabbing an apple to eat instead of the actual lunches, Mark always forces jack to eat something anyway. Mark was sitting at the table with his own lunch in front of him. He wasn't eating he had his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, he always wore it no matter how hot or cold.  
“Hey Jack, I was wondering where you were.”  
Jack sat down next to Mark and started to munch on the apple, in the corner of his eye Jack could see Mark look at the apple and sigh in distaste.  
“Sean, why don't you eat actual lunches?”  
“Because Mark, they don't taste good and… I’m not hungry, like, ever.”  
Mark looks at Jack land shakes his head.  
“You’re a 17 year old guy, you're supposed to always be hungry.”  
“Well i’m just… not”  
Mark just shakes his head and looks down.  
“Well anyway do you wanna hang out this weekend, my mom is going out of town and I don't wanna be bored.”  
“Sure want me to bring anything over, popcorn, candy?”  
“Nah, we should be fine my mom packed the cabinets full, she thinks I will starve without her.”  
Jack laughs and nods, they start to eat. Jack glanced down at his forearm and looked at the neat handwriting. Jack wonders what they look like, what do they sound like, who.. are they? Mark coughs into his hand trying to get Jacks attention back to him, Jack looks up and notices him rubbing his wrist and tapping his foot.  
“Whats up with you?”  
He looks up with a questioning look.  
“You’re acting all jittery, and nervous.”  
“Y-yeah I am just a bit nervous about a test I have today.”  
Jack chomps into the apple he has in his hand,  
“Oh yeah what class?”  
“Soi… Biology we have been starting to end the session we are in now and we have to take an end test.”  
Jack nods and eats more of his apple.  
~~Time skip brought to you by Squirrels~~  
The bell rings signaling the end of school, Jack hops out of his chair and jogs to his locker, he puts the combination in and grabs his skateboard rushing to get out of school he runs towards the door. The school is a giant brick building with big glass windows in every room except for the ones in the basement, but one of Jacks favorite rooms in the whole school is the library, the room was filled with book shelves so high there where ladders to get most of them, the dome shaped glass window on the ceiling was one of you favorite places to sit under and just look at the sky. Mark told Jack one day that he wants to see space and see the whole world beneath him. Speaking of Mark Jack looks up to see he is almost to Marks house, its not a big house but its not small either its a two story white house with a small garden in the front and a garage with a fence surrounding everything. Jack walks up to the path to get to the door and knocks, it’s not Mark that opens the door though, but his mother.  
“Hey Sean how are you, come on in Mark is upstairs in his room.”  
Marks mother is one of the few people that know Jacks real name. Jack walks in and looks at the familiar home, Jack comes here a lot to hang out with Mark. The spiral stairs to the top floor of the house were always fun to slide down the railings. Jack gets to the top of the stairs and looks towards Mark's room, the room is just like any other teenage guys room messy sheets cove the queen sized bed pushed against the corner of the room, there is a dresser in the middle of the wall at the other end of the room, and the last bits of furniture are the small bedside table and a chair next to it. Mark looks up from a book he was reading and notices Jack in the doorway.  
“Oh Jack, hey I didn’t see you there,”  
“Hey Markimoo, watcha reading?”  
“Oh its just a book I found in the library, its about a guy who finds out he has some type of powers, to be honest I wasn’t paying too much attention.”  
Jack laughs and shakes head at Mark.  
“You are such a dork!”  
He smiles and puts his book away.  
“So what movie are we watching tonight?”  
Mark thinks for a moment, then his eyes light up.  
“Deadpool!”  
“Hell yeah best movie ever!”  
~~~~Time skip~~~~  
“All the dinosaurs feared the t-rex.”  
Jack giggles loudly at his favorite scene in the movie.  
“Jeez, Jack you are so loud.”  
“Oh sorry I don’t mean ta be.”  
“No it’s just try not to wake up the neighbors.”  
Jack punchs him in the arm and continues to watch the movie. The movie goes by fast because of how many times Jack has seen it . Before Jack knows it the movie has ended and he is snuggling into the couch more and more. Mark yawns and rubs his eyes.  
“Wow I am tired I think i’m going to head to bed.”  
Jack looks at him and sees him squinting at the light from the TV.  
“Yeah same here, should I just sleep on the couch then?”  
“Yup we don't really have a guest room so the couch is the best bet.”  
“Okay well I guess I will see you in the morning.”  
Mark gets up from the couch and heads toward his room.  
“Goodnight Sean.”  
“Night Markie.”  
Jack hears him thump up the stairs into his room. Jack is comfortable on the couch it’s soft and a bit bouncy, but for some reason he can’t sleep, he just stares at the ceiling and sighs. Jack gets an idea, he stands up and tiptoes towards the kitchen and opens a drawer, grabbing the pen on the top of the clutter in the box, Jack walks quickly back to the couch and lays down.  
_Are you still awake? ~Jack_  
Jack waits a few seconds then he sees his soulmate is in fact awake.  
 _Yeah I am still up but why are you shouldn't you be getting some sleep_  
 _I am a big boy I can take care of myself ~Jack_  
 _Well yeah I know_  
There was a bit of a pause .  
 _What is your name ~Jack_  
 _I don’t want to tell you that yet kitten_  
 _But why~Jack_  
 _Because I just can’t, I don’t know if you will still like me_  
 _What are you some serial killer or something ~Jack_  
 _HAHA no but I still don't want to tell you anything yet_  
 _Fine but I will find out some day ~Jack_  
 _Sure kitten go to sleep it’s late_  
 _Goodnight ~Jack_  
 _Night kitten_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Jack do, will he find his soulmate?

Chapter 2

Jack wakes up with only half of his body on the couch, the other half hanging off onto the floor. Jack struggles but gets back up on the couch. Jack sits up and rubs his eyes, he hears water upstairs, Mark must be taking a shower. Jack looks down to his wrist to see a smudging mark on his arm.

_Good morning_

Jack wonders why it looks like that, he rubsarm and sits there for a moment, the words are finally wiped away. Jack thinks for a minute and hears the sound of water shutting off and Mark thumping around upstairs.Jack gasps, what if his soulmate… is Mark. Jack has seen Marks arms before but never with any ink on them, and he was just in the shower when it was smudged off. Jack hears Mark walk down the stairs.

“Good morning Jack I didn’t know you were awake”

“Yeah I just woke up a bit ago”

Jack smiles at him it’s a bit fake but he has to sell it. Jack gets up and grabs the cereal that Mark just put down and poured himself a bowl. He sits at the table with Mark and start toeat.

“Mark… do you.. ever talk to your soulmate?”

Mark drops his spoon in his milk and it spatters on his shirt.

“W-what?”

“I said do you ever talk to your soulmate?”

“Uhh, n-not really i guess.”

“Huh that’s weird because, you always wear sleeves as if you don't want anyone to see your wrists.”

“Jack i-it’s not really your business”

Suddenly Jack got an idea.

“Ok Mark i’m sorry if I upset you or anything.”

Mark looks up at Jack confused on why he let it go so easily. Jack just smiles innocently.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

Jack and Mark are out and about going to stores and and walking around. Mark still doesn't know what Jack is up too, but he forgets quickly. Jacks plan comes to mind as soon as he sees Mark rolling up his sleeves, its pretty hot outside.

“Hey Mark?”

“Yeah”

“Can you go get me a soda?”

“Why can’t you just get it yourself?”

“Cause i’m too lazy , pretty please Markie?”

“Ugh, fine but you have to buy me some snacks on the way home”

“Deal!”

He gets up and goes inside the place they are sitting at, it is a small coffee shop but Jack saw sodas on the way to sit down so he knew they were there. Jack gets out a marker from his small backpack, he looks to see Mark. He is standing behind a small line of people with an orange soda in hand. Jack quickly draws a small line on his wrist, hopefully Mark doesn't notice before he gets out here. Jack turns to look at Mark again only to see him walking towards the door, Jack tosses the pen into his pocket and looks at the table in front of him. Jack hears Mark opening the door, and walking towards the table. He sits down and hands Jack his drink, Jack looks up to take the drink… and maybe see the small mark. To Jacks disappointment he only sees black, Mark put his sleeves back down. Jack frowns and and sips at the drink before putting it down on the table.

“Are you okay Jack? You look kinda down”

“Yeah I’m fine”

Jack takes another drink of the soda and smiles.

~~~~Another Time Skip (sorry)~~~~

Jack has been more and more annoyed, Marks sleeves have been down all day now, even though it’s like 80 freaking degrees. Jack and Mark got back to the house and sat on the couch to watch some random cartoon on CN. Jack doesn’t really watch, no he was thinking about what it would be like to be Marks soulmate. He has never really been attracted to Mark maybe a few interests here and there, but when he thought about it, he was a really amazing guy, he was funny and kind and…. well, very well built. Mark was perfect, but there is still the fact of getting to see his wrists, he may not even be Jacks soulmate.

“Hey Jack are you okay? You have been kinda off today.”

Jack looks up and sees worried eyes searching his face.

Jack sighs “Yeah I’m fine just tried I guess.”

He smile softly at Mark to ease his nerves.

“Well you can always tell me anything Jack.”

Jack smiles again and gives him a nod.

~~~~~~~TIIIMMMEESKKKIIIPPP~~~~~~~

Jack and Mark have been playing games on his PS4 for the past two hours, it was now 10:47 pm and they were getting tired. Jack yawned and looked sleepily at the flashing colors on the screen.

“Alright Jack, you wanna head to bed?”

Jack looked at him and smiled, nodding as he put the controller up and got on the couch.

“Gnight Jack, see you in the morning.”

“Night”

Jack turned over and moved the blanket up to his shoulders. Jack lay there for a while thinking about the day he had with Mark. Jack sat up, he had an idea. Mark always wears pajamas to bed, never the clothes he wore that day. Maybe he was wearing a t-shirt, Jack slowly gets off the couch and wonders to the spiral stairs. Jack thinks and walks back to the couch, Mark would still be awake. Jack was going to wait, he turns on the tv and lowers the volume. Mark is quick to fall asleep, but Jack still waits, the last thing he wants is to wake Mark.

~~~~~~midnighttimeskip~~~~~~~~

Jack has been watching tv for about an hour and a half now, just wait to be sure Mark would be asleep. Jack looks at the clock and decides its time. Jack get up from the couch and tiptoes to the stairs and starts up them. Jack has been up these stairs enough to know most or the noises they make, a few small creaks here and there but makes it up the stairs without to much noise. Mark leaves his door open when he sleeps, Jack doesn’t really know why but he doesn’t really care at the moment, its perfect he won’t make a sound. Jack takes a pen out of his pj pockets and draws a small circle on his arm, big enough to see. Mark doesn’t move at all so Jack slowly walks to the bed.

Marks POV (PLOTTWIST)

Jack has been acting strange all day, Mark went to bed worrying about the green haired Irish man. Mark was asleep in no time he was worn out from a day of running around. But mark was. Light sleeper and he was jumpy at night, Mark liked to keep his door open incase he needed a quick way to get out of his room. Mark was laying there conformably until he heard creaking on the stairs. Very faint sounds, but noise nonetheless. Mark stayed still and quiet. He heard someone walk into his room and some rusting. The person was getting closer. Mark jumped out of bed and grabbed the persons arm.

“Mark! Its me, its just me.”

Mark relaxed but still held on to Jack. The room was dark, but the window in Marks room let in the moonlight, it was just enough for Mark to see Jacks eyes widen, he was looking at Marks arm. Mark followed Jacks line of sight, a small circle was drawn on his arm. He glanced back up and then down to Jacks arm, the same circle rested on him. Mark sucked in a breath and stared at Jack, waiting for him to break the silence. Instead Jack rushed towards Mark. His lips were soft and chapped, Mark didn’t really react he just stood there. Jack stopped kissing him and looked at Mark. Jack opened his mouth to speak but Mark surged forward closing the short distance between them. Mark was controlling the kiss now, Jack tasted like mint and sugar. Jack pulled back, taking deep breaths as he leaned into Mark. He wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him into bed. Jack was sitting on his lap with his legs around Marks waist. They sat like that for a while just enjoying being in each others presence. Jack was the first to speak.

“M-mark what dose this mean?”

Mark sat still and thought for a moment, then he smiled.

“Well kitten, what do you want it to mean?”

Jack shivers at the nickname and smiles.

“Mark will you.. b-be my boyfriend?”

Mark chuckles.

“Of course I will”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark and Jack fell asleep together. Marks mom got home that morning to find them laying with each other, Marks arm around Jacks waist. A circle on both of their arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, well thats the end I didn’t want to make a big fic so bleh, here you go. Hope you liked it!  
> Also
> 
> I realize the thing with Mark asking Jack were he wants the relationship to go when they are soulmates may be kind of confusing, you must be thinking “THERE SOULMATES THEY NEED TO BE TOGETHER OBVIOUSLY!”. In my mind this world people can still love other people even if they are not their soulmates. So that some people who may not want to be with anyone, or just have feelings for someone else can choose if they want to be with that person or not. It is not just a random click and Bam you love that person, it is just like real life you can like the person a lot, or not like them at all, soulmates could be enemies depending on the circumstances. So sorry this was long I just wanted to clear up some stuff incase you were wondering. Love u dorks bye!

**Author's Note:**

> HMMMM, I WONDER WHO JACKS SOULMATE IS (its pretty obvious if ya think about it) BUT READ MORE IF YA WANT! Btw I love getting criticism so leave comments on how I can make the story better. P.S. Sorry if it was short, i'm am not very good a this stuff.


End file.
